Another World
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Candice and Rolan want to leave Mar after King was defeated, Candice used an arm that she thought would take her and rolan to this other world but instead it brought Hikaru to Mar, now the three search for the gates keeper clown. Rolan x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok I've been planning this story a quite awhile now, and since I've almost finished Rolan's curse I'll start a new fic

Right this is about a 14 year old girl who gets summoned to mar by Candice for no reason at all. Now this 14 year old girl needs to find an elm that will take her back home in England, Rolan falls in love with this girl later on, at first she gets on his nerves, so any ways this is based after mar. Phantom and some other characters won't be in as they where killed in the show, I'm glad Rolan came back to life, even throw I'm unsure how ;

Right onto the story

Chapter 1

Another day in London a young 14 year old girl walked threw her front door with an ice cream, she has light brown hair and brown eyes, and her hair was shoulder length. She wore her school uniform, same style as the one in yu gi oh dm, Her mother was standing out side the kitchen with a wooden spoon.

"Hikaru, before you go back out please do that bedroom of yours it's a mess with all that junk food you have up their, I'm surprised you haven't put weight on with those sweets"

"Fine, I'll do it, and mom, can I please go back out if I do clean"

"Yes, now, I'm cooking dinner so, I'll call for you once it ready"

"Ok"

Hikaru heads up to her room but when she opened her door, it wasn't her room instead it was a different demission. Hikaru steps threw the door still holding her ice cream

"So cool, I wonder where this will take me"

In Mar Candice sits on the ground after using an elm, Rolan was placing a rose down on Phantoms grave

"I still don't under stand how your alive still Rolan, I'm so sure Phantom sensed you killing your self in front of Alviss"

"I did, but I don't quite under stand it either, all I remember was, after King was defeated I found my self in front of the castle, any ways did the elm work"

"No, I'm still trying to open that gate to the other world so we can get out of, here, it just brings bad memories"

"You got that right"

Suddenly their was a flash of light

"What's the heck is that"

Candice and Rolan cover their eyes in till the light faded, when the two looked they saw a young girl with an ice cream XD

"Um where am I, this is defiantly not my room"

Candice stands up and walks up to the young girl

"This is mar heaven, and who are you, you don't seem to be around here"

"I'm Hikaru, I'm from London"

"Never heard of it, unless you're from that other world, me and Rolan have been trying to go too just so we can move on"

"I guess you could say I'm from another world, what are you guys called, and the guy their looks hot"

"Um you think Rolan's hot too, any ways I'm Candice"

"So Candice and Rolan, hm I'll have to remember that, and are you and Rolan a couple"

Candice blushes

"No, but I wish we were"

Rolan sweet drops

"I have no interest in girls at the minute, I'm still trying to recover over phantoms loss"

Hikaru finishes her ice cream off

"So, how do I get home, I promised my mom I would clean my room"

"Well if you help me and Rolan out we can help you, but, any ways if you want to get home you'll have to help us find a gate keepers clown only elm that will take the three of us back, the elm I used before was different that only lets out siders into mar"

"Well ok I'll help out, maybe when you guys come back with me, I can show you around London"

"Sure thing Kid"

Rolan goes up to them

"So should we go now on the search then?"

"We could, I just want to leaver this world we have nothing here"

"I still don't under stand what you're talking about Candice"

Rolan sweet drops again

"Ok Hikaru, what Candice means is that people around mar won't want to see us around after what we did not long ago. We destroyed cities and killed, for Phantom, but we can't continue live here as we won't be accepted any where and theirs to many bad memories here, I for one lost my parents at a young age and later when I killed my self which of course failed was cause Phantom was dying and left me all alone so me and Candice just want to move away from mar"

"I under stand now and I shall do what ever I can to help you both, and I hope you guys aren't evil any more right?"

"I never was I just did what Phantom wanted as he took me off the streets"

"I used to be evil but I later regretted what I did and turned good"

"Good then lets look for this alm"

to be continued

no flames


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

At Night Hikaru, Rolan and Candice continue walking threw the forest to the next town where the leader of witchs lived they where gonna see him to see if he could help them out on finding a gates keeper clown

"I think where lost Candice, and i'm soo tired"

Rolan turns to Hikaru and so does Candice

"Candice, maybe we should stop for a while we've been walking almost all day without a rest i have to amit i'm tired too"

"Ok Hikaru and Rolan we'll stop and rest, but where leaveing again first thing in the morning, got that"

"Yes"

Hikaru sits on the ground Rolan and Candice do the same

"My legs hurt from all this walking, i'm not really used to all this walking"

Rolan takes out a healing arm

"Here i'll use this on you, it should get rid of the pain"

Rolan heals Hikaru

"Wow, your so nice to Hikaru Rolan, thats what i like about you, your not like the other chess pieces, but where not in chess no more and never will be"

"I promise you guys now, that you'll both be really happy on earth, i mean i have 2 spare rooms at my house so you can both stay with me for awhile, my mom has always wanted me to have friends to stay, and you two are my friends"

"Hikaru, your so nice, well, i accept your friendship, what about you Rolan"

"Yup, i do too, plus it's nice to have friends, i never really had friends before Hikaru, so you and Candice are my first"

Candice blushes

"Wait what about Phantom Rolan"

"He was like my father, he adopted me so he's a father"

Rolan puts the healing arm away"

"Wow i feel alot better, thank you Rolan, how do you guys use arms any ways they look really cool"

Candice laughs and Rolan looks at her werid

"Well it's best if you don't use any arms Hikaru, these things are dangrous only some are good, like that healing arm Rolan used, if we get into trouble, me and Rolan will protect you"

"She has apoint Hikaru, these arms can be dangrous and can kill people, reason why i hate fighting"

"I see, oh well, i guess i'll just count on you both to protect me then, well i'm gonna get some sleep, i'm soo tired"

Hikaru lies on the ground and closes her eyes

Candice turns to Rolan

"Maybe we can get out of here after all, plus we have a friend that trusts us"

"I agree, Candice I'll be on watch first you get some sleep and then you can watch for any danger"

"Ok Rolan,well wake me up when it's my turn then"

Candice lies on the ground and falls a sleep, Rolan sits watching for any trouble, he looks at Hikaru and blushes abit

"Why am i blushing, Hikaru is pretty cute while shes sleeping, i guess i could be blushing for that or is it something else, i have this good feeling too, could it also be i have a crush on Hikaru"

couple of hours later Candice wakes up and sees Rolan looking at Hikaru blushing, Candice sits up

"Um Rolan you can nap now, and why are you blushing"

"I don't know Candice, tell me what is love"

Candice sweet drops

"I thought you would of known that by now, well love is when you really like someone, who makes you blush and you have a nice feeling towards them. sorry if its not much help, any ways try and get some sleep or you'll be very tired later"

"Ok"

Rolan lies down and closes his eye, he thinks to himself on if he loves Hikaru more then a friend

To be continued

sorry on spelling mistakes still haveing problems getting mircosoft wordit isn't on my computer at all, i had a good look the other day, well sorry i hadn't updted this fic for a while, i've been to busy working with Rolan's curse, i'll try and update quiker next time lol 


	3. Chapter 3

sadly i have to amit i kinda rushed this fic a bit but it will take a while before rolan amits that he loves hikaru

chapter 3

3 days later Rolan Candice and Hikaru arrive in town. Jack and Pano are also in town and both spot Rolan and Candice

Hikaru stops Rolan does the same and turns to Hikaru, Candice also stops right after Rolan did.

"Are you ok Hikaru"

"Yeah, but, um how will we know what this guy looks like the leader of witchs"

"No clue, do you have any idea Candice"

"Yeah, he's a old guy with long hair, a long beard and wears alot of black, so he isn't hard to miss"

Jack and Pano run up to Rolan and Candice Jack points at Rolan

"I thought you killed your self"

Hikaru runs next to Rolan

"It's rude to point and who are you"

Hikaru looks confuessed

"It's ok Hikaru, this is Jack, he was in the war games, he looks like a monkey doesn't he"

"Yeah he does"

"Hey i'm no monkey"

"Of course you are my Jackie"

Pano Glomps onto Jack

"Uh Pano, your dating Jack"

Pano turns to Rolan

"Yeah, and i guess that girl their must be your girlfriend correct"

Rolan blushes

"uh what are you talking about, she isn't my girlfriend"

Rolan walks off trying to hide the fact he's blushing

"Wait Rolan, let's go Hikaru"

Candice and Hikaru run after Rolan, Pano turns to Jack

"I think Rolan has something to sort out, i think he actually has a crush on that girl what do you think Jack"

"Maybe, or maybe Rolan is just pure werid still, back from the war games"

later in town Rolan, Candice and Hikaru find them selfs in front of a big Tower

"This is it, i heard the wizard guy lives here, maybe he can help us out on getting the arm where wanting"

Candice walks on a head

Hikaru turns to Rolan

"I think we should just wait here, i mean what if this wizard guy is sceary Rolan"

"Don't worry, i'll protect you"

"um ok, lets go in then"

Hikaru grabs onto Rolans arm and they both walk in the tower, half way up stairs Hikaru freaks out after seeing a spider on ther stairs Rolan picks Hikaru up and walks up the stairs.

"Wow never thought you would be sceared of Spiders Hikaru"

"I am, i just hate them they really scear me big time"

"I see, well where almost their"

Minutes later at the top of the stairs Candice stands at the top waiting for Rolan and Hikaru Candice looks at Rolan notceing he was carrying Hikaru

"What happened, is she ok"

"She's fine Candice, we came across a big spider that made her freak out so i carryed her up instead"

"I see, kinda like how your sceared of water, remember when you where a kid Peta had to force you to take a bath"

"Hey that just wasn't funny, Peta later poured a bucket of water over me for not batheing, plus i was 10 around that time, plus i take baths now, i just don't go swimming as i can't swim"

Candice opens the door to the wizards office and the two walk in, Rolan puts Hikaru down

To be continued

well i tried my best with this lol, well please leave a review but no flames i'm still stuck useing note pad for now and those that read rolan's curse chapter 14 will be up soon 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Candice, Rolan and Hikaru walk into the wizards room, the wizard is to busy snozzing away, Candice goes up to his deck and hits the table wakeing him up.

"What do you want, it this happens to be my nap time so make it quick"

"Ok Gramps, i'm here cause i want to know where i can find a gates keeper clown"

"I have it, why"

"Cause, me, Rolan and Hikaru are trying to go to london, Hikaru is from their actually, so how much do you want for it"

"Hm i don't want money, but please call me Larry, if you want the gates keeper clown you have to be my maid for a month, heres your unifoarms oh, sadly the guy their has to wear a dress also"

"What!!!, and my name isn't guy i'm Rolan, and do i really have to wear a dress"

"Yes, plus you'll sute it, and if you want the gates keeper clown, then you must do what i say for a month"

"Fine i'll do it"

Rolan takes the dress off Larry, Candice and Hikaru do the same.

"You can all change in that room"

"Wait, shouldn't the girls dress in another room, Rolan can be a perv at times"

"Sorry thats the only changeing room i have, plus don't for get, you have to do what i say"

"Fine, Hikaru if Rolan says something, just hit him, thats what i do, he once ripped this girls clothes with his weopon, her name was Dorothy"

"Hey my grand daughter is called Dorothy, i heard she killed my other Grand daughter, her older sister Diana"

"Uh yeah thats the same Dorothy Rolan attacked"

"Ok Girls you can change in that room over their since Rolan attacked my grand daughter like that"

"Thank you sir"

Rolan goes in Larrys Room to change, Hikaru and Candice go into Larry bathroom to change.

"um Candice, did Rolan really do that to Dorothy"

"sadly yes he did it around the war games, basacally, Alviss and Dorothy where trying to get to Phantom and me and Rolan had to stop them Alviss got locked up, and then Rolan helped me fight Dorothy, he ended up ripping her clothes with his arm weopon, it was pretty funny at first but now that i think on it, it's really bad"

"I doupt Rolan will do that now, he's real nice"

"True, but he is a perv at times, before you came to mar, Rolan spyed on me while i took a bath in the river, thats how we take baths in mar"

"I see, well Candice if you need a bath any more you should get me to watch him, sure Rolan is cute but if someone was to watch him, maybe he'll behave"

Candice and Hikaru finish changeing and they both walk out

"Hey girl, check that friend of yours he's complaining about the dress"

"Wait here Hikaru, i'll just go and help Rolan out"

Candice walks off into Larry's room

"So what's your name young girl and what's that other girls name"

"I'm Hikaru and the other girl is Candice"

"I See, you both have lovely names"

Hikaru sees the door open to Larry's room and Candice pushes Rolan out the room, he was wearing the maids dress.

"So Hikaru what do you think of Rolan, i think he sutes it what do you think"

"I agree Candice"

"If Hikaru says i sute it, it must be true"

Rolan blushes

"I'm really starting to think you have a crush on Hikaru Rolan"

"Me have a crush, nope i have no crush, what ever you do don't tell any one Candice, good thing Hikaru didn't hear you"

"So it is true, wow she's lucky, i thought you would of liked me more"

"Sorry Candice your not my type"

"Hey, i have everything a man likes"

Rolan walks away from Candice and goes next to Hikaru. Mr Hook walks threw the door

"Sir he's your mail"

Mr Hook throws a load of mail on the desk. Mr Hook walks off but stops in front of Hikaru

"Who is this cute lady"

"Give me a break"

Candice walks up to Hikaru and drags her off.

"So Rolan who is the cute lady, and what is up with the dress"

"Shut up Mr Hook, and that Cute Lady is no one"

"If shes no one can i make her my girlfriend"

"No, you can't, i liked her first"

Rolan covers his mouth.

"Ha, Rolan has a crush, ha ha, well lets see who gets to the girl first"

"Hey, just leave Hikaru alone ok"

"What ever, if your not gonna ask her out, i will instead, which i'l do now"

Mr Hook walks off, Rolan grabs onto Mr Hooks leg being dragged across the floor, Mr Hook walks out the room and goes up to Hikaru

"My dear lady, Hiakru will you be my girlfriend"

"No way, your not my type, and you look werid, so no, and why is Rolan on your leg"

Rolan stands up

"I um, i was trying to stop Mr Hook, from asking you out"

Rolan blushes and runs away locking himself in a room, Mr Hook walks off all heart broken.

"What's up with Rolan Candice, and another thing why did you drag me out her"

"Oh yeah i was gonna ask you, on how you seem to get guys all over you, thats all, and Rolan is just being werid today"

"Hm i really don't know why guys go after me, they don't normally do back in london"

"I see, well Hikaru, i'm gonna talk to Rolan, it's um really important"

Candice walks off to find Rolan. Hikaru goes outside for a bit.

Candice goes up to the room Rolan locked himself in.

"Rolan, if your gonna be like this, maybe you should tell Hikaru how you feel or your just gonna make people think you have a mental problem, i'm sure Hikaru likes you also, so maybe you should ask her out, i know i love you but i'd rather see you being your self again"

"Ok, i'll try Candice, but what if she thinks i'm werid"

"I'm sure she won't, if she did i would find you werid also, so go and talk to her, then we can do our job"

"Fine, i'll go and talk to her"

Rolan opens the door and walks off to look for Hikaru.

Rolan looks around the tower but couldn't find Hikaru any where so he goes outside and sees Hikaru sitting on the Grass picking flowers.  
Candice watches Rolan making sure he Confesses to Hikaru.

Rolan goes up to Hikaru and sits on the Grass next to her.

"Um Hikaru, i need to talk to you"

"Sure what is it Rolan"

"I um, i, how should i say this, will you be my Girlfriend"

Hikaru's eyes went wide

"Sure i will, i've liked you since i first came here, so is that why you've been acting werid lately"

"Yes, i couldn't help it, i mean i've never really been in love before till now, and thats you Hikaru, who i love"

"That's really sweet of you Rolan, lets go and do some work, i think i've had enouth fresh air"

Hikaru and Rolan stand up and they both go into the castle Hikaru Walks on a head and Candice turns to Rolan.

"I'm glad you told her Rolan, now lets go, and follow Hikaru, once all this work is done we can go to London with Hikaru"

"Good Idea, the quicker we get these jobs done, i don't have to wear a dress any more"

To be continued

next chapter Larry gives Rolan, Candice and Hikaru Jobs to do, and also Rolan takes Hikaru out on a date.

later this week or next week i'll be doing a new mar fic called 50 first dates, based on Nanashi dateing a young girl who has short time memory. 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the next day Larry wakes Candice, Rolan and Hikaru up, Hikaru had her head on Rolan's chest, the three where made to sleep on the floor. Hikaru sits up, so does Rolan and Candice.

"What is it old man"

Candice yawns and streches her arms out

"I have jobs for you all, my mail man Mr Hook will be here soon, so Candice i want you to greet Mr Hook in then you can clean up with Hikaru. Hikaru your job is to dust and clean the whole house and Rolan you are to do the cooking and cleaning, and here wash these too"

Larry throw aload of dirty clothes at Rolan.

"Now i expect you all to do your jobs if you want this gates keeper clown"

Larry walks off

"Uhh, if i'm sopost to wash and cook, where the heck is the kitchen he never told me"

"I'm sure you'll find it Rolan, now i better go and wait for Mr Hook to drop by"

Candice stands up and heads off.

"Well i guess i better do my job also, i'll try and finish off quick so i can help you Rolan i feel like that you've been given the most work"

"You don't have to help me Hikaru, but if you really want to, you can, well i better look for the kitchen"

Hikaru stands up and walks off to do cleaning, Rolan also stands up and carrys all the dirty washing looking for the kithen.

Candice sits next to the door, she hears a knock and answers it.

"Here's Larry's mail, also can i see that girl Hikaru i want to ask her out again"

"No you can't, plus your too late, she's Rolan's girlfriend, now go, before you make me angrey"

Candice grabs the mail off Mr Hook and slams the door on his face.

"Honestly, men these days"

Candice walks up stairs to Larry's office and throws his mail on his desk and walks off to help Hikaru clean up.

Later at Tea time

"What have you done to the food Rolan"

"I don't know, i read the book, and did everything it said"

"But this doesn't look like food, it's all black"

Larry countinues shouting at Rolan

"Um sir, it's not Rolan's fault, he just doesn't know how to cook, maybe you should let me do the cooking, i know how to cook alittle"

"Ok Hikaru you can Cook, next time, just don't burn the food like your boyfriend did, now you can all take the rest of the day off i'll make dinner my self later"

Larry eats the burnt food still.

Rolan and Hikaru walk out Candice is out shopping for food supilys.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Hikaru, it really wasn't my fault, i just can't cook"

"No problem, that Larry is a jerk"

"I so agree, i mean, he makes us sleep on the stone cold floor, so do you want to go out for abit"

"Sure, why not, it will be better then this place, plus once i get home, i'll introduce you to my mother"

"Thats why i like you Hikaru, your just really kind and i feel save with you"

Rolan and Hikaru go out side into town.

"I wonder where we should go, theirs not much here is their"

"Yeah, oh no not him, what's Alviss doing here"

"Alviss, you mean that's the guy you got into fights with"

"Yeah that's him, he has a thing for fairys"

Alviss spots Rolan and goes up to him.

"I thought you died"

"I thought to, but no i didn't"

"What's up with the girl"

"She's my girlfriend"

"What, i didn't know you would be into girls"

"It's true Alviss i am, I love Rolan so, please accept that the Rolan you once knew is different now"

"What's your name any ways"

"Hikaru"

"Hikaru, well Rolan you have good taste in girls, i better be off i need to buy Bell a new dress she ripped her outfit earlier"

Alviss walks off.

"Alviss is a pretty nice guy"

"He is, but i treated him like dirt, any ways i'm putting the past behind me, lets go for awalk and try and get to know each other more"

"Good Idea, i'd love to learn more about you Rolan"

later at night Rolan and Hikaru walk in Larry's tower laughing, Candice goes up to them both

"Where have you both been"

"We went for a walk but then got lost, we also had a run in with Alviss"

"I'm gonna go up stairs, night guys"

Hikaru goes upstairs.

"So Rolan have you both kissed yet"

"Why do you want to know that"

"Well i just want to know if you had your first kiss yet"

"No, we didn't where taking the ralationship slowly, shes only 14, 15 tomorrow"

"what, it's her birthday tomorrow, right Rolan me and and you are to get up early tomorrow and we'll get her a gift ok"

"I had that planned all ready, cause she didn't tell me till we nearlly got back here, then she started telling me some funny things about her hometown"

"Let's go to sleep then, sadly it's the cold floor again"

"Yeah, shame we have to put up with it for a month"

Candice and Rolan go upstairs.

the next morning Hikaru opens her brown eyes and couldn't see Rolan or Candice around, Larry walks up to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you can take the day off, i heard that it's your birthday and i would feel gulity if i had you work on your birthday, and if you come with me i'll show you the spare room, with you being 15, i'll let you stay in the spare room till you get to return to your own world"

"Ok, but what about Rolan and Candice"

"Rolan can sleep on the chair in your room Candice will be in my room on the chair. i only have two beds and two chairs in my home, don't worry i'm not planning anything nasty, i need Candice up earily and if shes in my room i can wake her up and i get to sleep in still. and Rolan can watch you, basaclly to make sure Mr Hook doesn't brake in, he has done that a few times last month wanting my gates keeper clown, but thats hidden"

Larry shows Hikaru the room he's letting her stay in.

"This is where you'll stay i know it's not much, now i better go and sign some papers"

Larry walks off, Candice walks up to Hikaru.

"Your lucky you know that, i have to sleep in the same room as that Larry, here, this gift is from me"

Candice hand's Hikaru a box.

Hikaru opens it and it was a necklace shaped as a bunny.

"wow i love it Candice thank you sooo much, how did you know i liked bunnies"

"Rolan told me what you liked so i had idea's what to get you"

"Awesome, um wheres Rolan any whys"

"Come with me, Rolan asked me to take you outside, he has something really speacal for you"

Candice and Hikaru walk off outside, Candice goes back in doors watching Rolan and Hikaru.

"Candice said you wanted me to come out here"

"Yeah i did"

Rolan walks up to Hikaru.

"I want to give you something, give me your hand"

Hikaru lifts her hand up, and Rolan puts a ring on her finger.

"This ring is the sign of our love, i've got one on also"

"Wow it's so beautiful Rolan"

Hikaru kisses Rolan on the cheeck making him blush.

"Your very welcolm Hikaru"

Rolan hugs Hikaru, Hikaru hugs him back.

Candice turns away.

"Aww, they do make a sweet couple"

Candice walks off

"I'm really happy to be with you Rolan, your the best boyfriend ever"

"Thanks Hikaru, so, did Larry give you the day off like he said to me and Candice"

"Yeah he did, but, i feel gulity that you and Candice have to work"

"Actually Larry gave both me and Candice the day off also, he knew you would want that"

"That was nice of him, i'm glad he did, and at least you don't have to wear the dress any more"

"Yeah, i have a better unifoarm that isn't a dress, i got laughed at alot for wearing that thing"

"Yeah, and i under stand what it's like to be laughed at, i get bullied and laughed at all the time back home"

"They must be ideots then, cause i really like you, your the first girl i liked actually"

"So you don't know much on dating and stuff"

"Not really but Candice gives me a few romance tips"

"Well you seem fine to me on romance, i'm sure you'll get better, i know alot about romance maybe i could tell you about it later my mother writes romance storys so i get the whole romance talk from her"

"Sure, maybe i'll understand it better from you,when i was a kid Candice told me where babies came from but i really didn't under stand it, i know now throw"

Rolan laughs and so does Hikaru

"Sadly i don't know, my mother never told me so if i tell you about romance you can tell me where babies come from deal"

"Deal"

To be continued

well next chapter Hikaru and Rolan have their teaching leason and also they might have their first kiss in the next chapter, depends on how i do the story. no worries on the kid thing, they won't be havings kids or anything as that isn't planned for the story but the last chapter i might base on later in ther future, well it's still awhile to go lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

one week later Hikaru wakes up and sees that Rolan is a sleep still, she now knows where babies come from but shes still teaching Rolan romance, she knew he was getting the hang of it. Hikaru stands up and walks towards Rolan and places a kiss on his cheeck and walks out the room to do her chores. Candice walks up to Hikaru half way threw the tower.

"Honestly Hikaru that Larry is sooo lazy, he's still in bed, even after wakeing me up, to get his mail,  
so hows Rolan is he getting the Romance thing right"

"I think so last night i told him how to treat a girl, i told him, that i knew about him spying on you batheing one time, and he now knows it's wrong it only makes us girls mad, he's still sleeping at the minute"

"I see, good thing you told him the right stuff, i have to amit i saw Rolan naked once but only as a kid, he was running away, from Peta cause Peta had to force him to bathe and Rolan was running around the place naked away from Peta, he was raised mainly by Phantom, Peta helped alittle, Phantom only taught him how to fight, Peta only forced him to bathe, his real parents neaver had time to tell him how to treat women, well, lets get this job done, we have 2 weeks left, then we get to leave mar"

"Yeah, i can't wait, i really want to get back home, i miss my mother, sadly, i just pictured what you said Candice"

"Um Hikaru, you havn't really said any thing about your father"

"Well um, my dad died when i was only 5 years old so i don't really know much about him"

"I'm so sorry Hikaru"

"Don't worry candice i'm not mad at you for asking"

"So are you and Rolan planning to kiss soon, i'm just wondering as Rolan has never had his first kiss i thought it would be nice to know if he did"

"Sadly no, he's not ready, i'm not either, i havn't had my first either so it will take awhile i'm sure we will one day but at the minute no"

"Ok, i had my first kiss when i was 10, i can't remember who it was throw"

Candice and Hikaru continueing chatting about things.

half the day later Hikaru is still tidying with Candice. Hikaru coughs quite alot as they cleaned.

"Are you feeling ok Hikaru"

"I'll be fine, i just have a bad cough"

Hikaru walks over to the door to get ready to cook and then falls to the ground. Candice runs over to Hikaru and lifts her up.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, ROLAN!!!!!!!"

Rolan runs in the the room Candice was holding Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what happened Candice"

"I, I, Don't know, we were cleaning, and Hikaru was coughing alot, and as she was gonna do Larrys dinner she fainted"

Rolan picks Hikaru up from Candice.

"I'll take Hikaru up, go down town and bring a doctor here, Hikaru needs one"

"I'm on it"

Candice runs out the tower, Rolan carrys Hikaru to the spare room and places her in the bed shes was staying in.  
Rolan puts a blanket over Hikaru and sits by her side.

half hour later, Candice walks into the spare room with the doctor.

"Thanks for telling me this Candice, right, i need to be alone with her for awhile"

"Ok"

Rolan walks out the room with Candice.

"I hope Hikaru is ok, she's my one and only love"

"Don't worry Rolan i'm sure Hikaru will be fine, wait here Rolan, i'm gonna talk to Larry"

Candice walks off. Rolan stands by the door to the room Hikaru is in.

5 minutes later the doctor walks out and goes up to Rolan.

"Hikaru will be fine, she has a fevor, so just make sure she stays in bed she should recover this week some time"

"Thanks"

Rolan walks in the spare room and sits on the chair waiting for Hikaru to wake up. Rolan couldn't help but want to be closer to Hikaru again. Rolan stands up and goes over to her bed side and kneels on the floor getting a hold of her hand.  
Candice walks in.

"Larry is gonna give Hikaru the day off till she get's better, but he wants us to work still, so what did the doctor say"

"He said, Hikaru has a fevor and we have to make sure she stays in bed to get better, thats all he said"

"I see, well Rolan if you gonna stay here for the rest of the day and night, try and not catch Hikarus Fevor i don't want to be left with all the work, i'll leave you both alone"

Candice walks off shutting the door behind her.

later at night Hikaru wakes up and sees Rolan by her side.

"What happened"

Hikaru sits up

"try and stay in bed, you have a fevor, you fainted earlier"

"i guess that explains why i feel all yuck then"

"Yes, Larry has given you time off till you get better also, i'll be checking up on you and stuff tomorrow, i've been here with you since the doctor left, and i think i know what romance is now hopefully one day we'll both be ready for our first kiss"

"I agree, plus kisses just happen or so my mother told me, i really miss my mother i wonder how she's doing"

"I'm sure she'll be worried about you, i wish i had parents still, but i lost mine, i still remeber my parents my father used to play with me all the time and my mother would tell me storys before i went to sleep, but then my home town was attacked and i was the only one that surived"

"wow your parents sound nice, my mother boss's me around she tell's me how i should clean my room all the time, last time i saw her she said she was surprised i wasn't fat, because i had alot of sweets in my room, so what did your parents look like, my mom, has Red hair and Red eyes, i can't remeber what my dad looks like"

"ok, well i can't remeber their eye colour well but, my dad had short blond hair, and my mom had long black hair i wish i could remember their eye colour"

"You know Rolan, i'm really happy to come to Mar, i mean i'm so happy i got to meet you and Candice, Candice is like a older sister to me and your my boyfriend"

"that's nice of you to say Hikaru, well i'm just glad your ok, i was really worried about you when you fainted once you get better, i'll take you out somewhere lets get some rest shall we"

"Ok, night Rolan"

"Good night Hikaru"

Rolan kisses Hikaru's cheek making her blush, Rolan goes over to the chair and lays down.

To be continued

i'm having a break from updateing Rolan's curse, i'll be updateing that later this week, next chapter.  
Rolan and Hikaru have their first kiss, i think i left it long enothe plus Hikaru will be better it will be 2 weeks later i'm finding it hard to think of chores for them so it's gonna be two weeks later one day before they go to earth i have alot of ideas on what can happen when they go to earth.

also, sadly i'm not a hundred percent that rolans mother has black her all i know is that she has dark hair Rolan's parents are seen in a flash back in epi 70, i looked at the scene carfully and his dad defently has blond hair his mother could have black or it's a dark colour, their eye colour is unknown so i didn't make that part up. 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

2 weeks later Rolan and Hikaru stand outside, Candice was talking to Larry

"So what did you want to show me Rolan"

"Come here and hold onto me, i'm gonna use a arm so i can take you somewhere nice"

"Ok"

Hikaru holds onto Rolan

"D Alies Angel"

Rolan grows angel wings.

"Wow i didn't know you could turn into a angel Rolan"

"Yeah i can, now hold on tight, i'm taking you to my fave spot on Mar, this is our last day here"

Rolan flys off with Hikaru, half hour later, Rolan lands and Hikaru lets go. they where both in front of a waterfall and their was a field of roses also.

"Wow it's beautiful Rolan"

"I know i used to come here all the time when i was down"

"You know Rolan your really romantic you know that"

Hikaru sits down on the ground so does Rolan.

"You really think so"

"Yeah, i have to amit, i really want us to get closer, we've been dateing for three weeks now"

"You know Hikaru, i've been thinking the same thing, i mean maybe oneday if where still together we could get married and stuff, sure i'm old enouth but your not, but i can wait, but for now we still havn't had our first kiss have we"

"true, well my mother said kisses just happen so it could really happen any time"

"wow you know alot Hikaru"

"I know, my mother is the one that tells me the stuff, she writes alot od romance storys"

"wow, i'll have to read them one day, i'm sure your mothers storys are really good and romantic"

"They are, if only i was more brave when it came to Romance, i get very nervous what about you"

"Yeah i do also, but that's only because this is my first time heck maybe we should try and be less nervous and do what we want i mean i would love to kiss you, but i'm just nervous"

"Me too, what bugs me is that Candice keeps asking us if we kissed yet, if we ever do, should we tell her, or just let her find out her self"

"Hm maybe we should let her find out, i mean it has nothing to do with her what we do"

"Yeah your right, shame we could come out here sooner isn't it, it's all ready getting dark"

"I so agree, we can stay out late, Larry and Candice can wake us up"

"Yeah, true, i'll be happy to see my mother again, yet i know i still have my bedroom to clean"

"How about i help you clean it up i'm sure it won't take long with both of us cleaning"

"True, very true, plus i could ask my mother to give you and Candice cooking leasons, i could help out also"

"That would be grate, it's best if me and Candice to learn stuff that we don't know"

"I wonder if we will be together forever, i really love you Rolan"

"As for i also really love you too Hikaru"

Rolan and Hikaru turn to each other and they get really close and the go into a romantic kiss, seconds later Rolan and Hikaru break the kiss and start blushing.

"Wow that was good, and that was our first kiss too Rolan"

"I enjoyed it also, wow, i think we've over come the kissing problem"

"Yeah, i'm willing to kiss you more now"

"Same, here"

"We just have to be careful, some times when two people love each other alot and they kiss none stop it can take the railationship to the next level so lets be careful on what we do"

"I have to agree, i'm so not ready to go that far and i know you won't be eiither till your alot older, with you being 15 lets stay on the save side"

"I so agree, should we head back to Larry's now"

"Yeah, let's not tell Candice about our kiss, lets keep it between us"

"Right"

Rolan and Hikaru stand up, Hikaru gets a hold of Rolan, Rolan grows angel wings again and flys him and Hikaru back to Larry's.  
Half Hour later Hikaru and Rolan walk into Larry's house holding hands they walk upstairs into the spare room. Rolan sits down on the chair along with Hikaru. the two go into another romantic kiss, Candice walks in to check that it was Rolan and Hikaru that just came in, but instead she sees Rolan and Hikaru kissing.

Rolan and Hikaru break from the kiss.

"I see your both now kissing, any ways that's not why i came here, i wanted to know why you came in late and when did this happen the kissing thing"

"Candice, don't be mad that me and Hikaru came in late, we where out at my fave spot in Mar, we had our first kiss their"

"Ok, well, before i thought Mr Hook broke in Larry's tower again, well night, and remember where up earliy tomorrow"

"Ok Candice"

Candice walks off shutting to door behind her. Hikaru stands up, and heads over to the bed.

"Night Rolan, by the way, your a good kisser"

Hikaru gets into bed.

"thanks, your a good kisser also Hikaru, you know i think this raliationship will go on for along time"

"I think the same, i hope it does well lets gets some sleep, goodnight"

"Goodnight Hikaru"

The next day, Rolan Hikaru and Candice stand outside, Larry is also their.

"So are you guy's ready"

"Yes, we are"

"I'm gonna miss you three so, i shall visit you some days i have another arm that lets me travel to differnt worlds, now get ready"

Larry uses the gates keeper clown, the keeper of the gate apears and rolls a dice that apeared as three.

"Bye Larry, ok lets go Rolan and Candice"

Hikaru, Rolan and Candice walk threw the gate, later they end up in Hikarus room.

"Yes i'm home"

"Uh what's up with the messy room Hikaru"

"Uh, well i'm a messy person Candice, i'm gonna see if mom is home come along if you want"

"Sure, i would like to meet your mother Hikaru"

Hikaru walks out her room down stairs with Rolan and Candice behind her. Hikaru walks into the kithen and sees her mother at the table on a laptop.

"Mom, i'm back"

"Hikaru, we have you been, you've been gone for a whole month"

Hikaru's mother runs up to Hikaru and hugs her.

"I was so worried about you, where have you been"

"Well,i went to tidy my room, but i ended up in another world called mar, i would like you to meet, my friend Candice, and my boyfriend Rolan"

Hikaru's mom looks at Rolan and Candice.

"It's a nice thing to know that you have your first boyfriend Hikaru"

"I'm so happy with him, is it ok if they stay with us, they have no where else to go"

"Sure dear, just show them to the spare rooms and then i want you to do your room, i still don't under stand how you can live in that room"

"actually, i don't know, ever since i went to mar, i learned to clean and stuff, well i'll do my room, this time i won't disapear"

"Good, you really had me worried, now i better take the missing posters down in town, now that your back, oh Candice and Rolan you can both call me Maya"

Maya puts her coat on and walks out the house

"Well i'll show you both to your room, i kinda had a feeling my mother would want me to tidy still"

Hikaru takes Candice and Rolan upstairs.

"Ok Candice that room their oppesite to mine will be your room, and rolan that room next to mine will be yours, this house is four bedroom so we get a room each"

"Wow thanks Hikaru, i'll check my room out now"

Candice opens the door to her room and goes in closeing the door behind her.

"Well i better clean my room"

"I'll help you Hikaru, your mother is really nice, you kinda look like your mother abit, just different hair and eye colour"

"Yeah i know, and thanks Rolan"

Hikaru walks into her room with Rolan and the two start tidying up.

3 hours later Candice is relaxing in her room, Hikaru and Rolan just finished tidying Hikaru falls onto her pink bed all tided.

"I wonder when mom is home"

"No clue, wow i never thought tidying up would take this long, your room is very pink, but i like it, it sutes you"

"Thanks Pink is my fave colour, i like the colour blue and purple too, you know Rolan, maybe when we kiss we should kiss in my room or your room when my mother is out, i'll feel really embrassed if my mother saw"

"Sure, i'm fine with it"

Hikaru sits up,

"I'm glad you understand, so what do you think of my home"

Rolan sits on Hikaru's bed

"I like it, it's nice and warm, the floor is nice and soft, while in mar we live in houses that stone all over or wood"

"I think i'll go to bed earliy tonight we'll i have no choice i have school tomorrow, looks like i'll be getting bullied again"

"I see, if you want i could take you to school and then pick you up, i mean, if you get bullied, maybe one day the bullys may find you cool for having a boyfriend"

"You have a good point, I know alot of the girls in my school that has them thanks any ways Rolan for making me happy"

"Your welcolm Hikaru"

Rolan and Hikaru kiss

to be continued

well next chapter, Rolan takes Hikaru to school, Maya spends alot of time with Candice also Hikaru and Maya take Rolan and Candice to the fair. sadly i have some new idea and so you all know, i like doing pregnant storys so, if that pops up later when Hikaru is older you'll know the warning that i like making those kinda fics. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

the next day Hikaru wakes up and puts her school uniform on Rolan walks into Hikarus room.

"Good morning Hikaru"

"Morning Rolan, so how was your sleep"

"It was ok, i was very relaxed the beds in your world are alot softer, but i had a dream about you and me when we where married and stuff, i have that dream alot"

"for some reason i have the same dream, well we better have breakfast before i head for school,  
i think my mother is takeing Candice clothes shopping today, i'll be taking you later this week after school finishes"

"I see, well let's go down then"

Hikaru and Rolan go down stairs Maya and Candice are all ready in the kithen.

"Sleep well Rolan"

"Yes Maya, by the way i hope you don't mind me taking Hikaru to school do you"

"Sure i don't mind, maybe you can help her stick up for her self towards the bullys"

"I'll see what i can do,i will protect Hikaru"

"You know, i really like you Rolan, now here's your breakfast, and Hiakru you have a exam today, i saw your teacher yesterday while i was taking posters down"

"Aww but i didn't study, what exam"

"Maths"

"I sure hope i don't fail"

Hikaru and Rolan finish breakfast and head off.

"So where's this school of yours"

"Down here it's a 5 minute walk from my house so it's a short walk"

later at Hikaru's school.

"I'll see you later Rolan"

"Ok and good luck on your exams"

Rolan and Hikaru kiss a couple of girls walk by that normally bully Hikaru.

"Hey is that Hikaru kissing a guy"

"Yeah, but lets beat her up still even if she is cool alittle"

"Yeah"

Hikaru and Rolan break from the kiss.

"Bye Rolan"

Hikaru runs into school based on being chased by a couple of girls, same ones that saw her kissing Rolan.

"I think i'll hang around here and make sure she doesn't get hurt"

Rolan stands by a tree and waits for school to finish.

at 3:00 Hikaru walks out of school, all these teenages curcle Hikaru., Rolan uses his arm he wasn't sure if it would work on earth.

"Where are you going loser"

"Home, please just let me by"

"Why should we, we have a welcolm gift for you for returning"

all the teenage girls lift their fists up at Hikaru. Rolan flys over and picks Hikaru up before she got beaten up.

"Hey get back here nerd, sure your boyfriend is cool but we want to beat you up now"

"Thank you Rolan, i'm surprised you can still use magic in this world"

Rolan lands, and his angel wings disapear.

"I'm suprised too, now lets get you home before those bullys catch up, i would fly us back to your house but,  
i think that it would be a bad idea, it's ok that the bullys know, but really i had no choice i just wasn't gonna let them hurt you"

"Thank's Rolan, and i under stand what your saying, hey maybe you should get a job as a firemen cause if any one is traped upstairs in a fire you could rescure them"

"Sounds good, well i'll see what happens"

Rolan and Hikaru arrive at home, Candice stands at the door in a new outfit, she was wearing a blue short sleved top and black pants.

"What do you guys think, Maya got me some new clothes, she said if i went around town with my old clothes, i would get men chasseinng me and maybe get raped so what do you think"

"It looks nice Candice, Rolan here will be going clothes shopping also soon, so you can come along if you want"

"Sure thing, speaking of which, where have you been all day Rolan"

"I was hanging around Hikaru's school, i had a bad feeling that she would get hurt and i was right, i got to her in time throw"

"Yeah, the bullys tried to beat me up, the bullying seems to get worse, i really don't know why they bully me, i havn't done any thing to them"

"Their probley just jelous of you Hikaru, you live in this big house, and you have Rolan as a boyfriend, how knows they might not have boyfriends or a big house"

"Good point, or they just like to pick on others"

Maya walks up to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, i'm taking you, Rolan and Candice to the fair this sunday, and i'm gonna try and send you to another school, this bullying has gone to far, thanks for getting Hikaru away from the bully's Rolan, if any thing happens to Hikaru i don't know what i would do, she's my one and only child"

"I under stand Maya, i'll protect your daughter as much as i can"

On Sunday, Hikaru, Rolan and Candice and Maya walk around the fair. Candice went on the Rollercoaster alone, Hikaru and Rolan just watched, Hikaru doesn't like rides much and Rolan was just to sceared to go on one, Maya took him on one but he didn't like it.

Candice comes off the Rollercoaster.

"I have to go on it again that was fun"

"Ok Candice, we'll be waiting but after you've been on this ride where going to walk around"

Maya hands Candice money and Candice runs to pay to go on the rollercoaster again.

"Candice is like a older daughter to me, Hikaru, when you turn 18, good chance i'll be taking Candice out to new places i'm gonna help her meet new people, you can help Rolan"

"Sure Mom, and mom, i'm glad you see Candice as a older daughter, cause i see Candice like a older sister"

"I'm just happy for you Hikaru, that you have a firend and a boyfriend now"

To be continued

next chapter it will be 3 years later, Hikaru and Rolan get the house to them selfs and Hikaru takes Rolan night clubing, Maya and Candice are at the other side of the contry for the weekend, also Dorothy apears on earth living with Ginta 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 years later

Hikaru and Rolan sit in the living room watching T.v, Hikaru is 18 years old now.  
Maya and Candice get ready to leave.

"Now Hikaru, don't forget we get a new neibour tomorrow, so make sure that you greet them ok"

"I will mom,so how long will you both be back"

"We should be back on Monday night, now be good"

"I will"

Maya and Candice walk out to the car, Maya drives off.

"So what should we do this weekend Rolan"

"I don't know, we could go out or something, i'm sure we'll find something to do, any ways your alot taller now Hikaru"

"I know i'm 5'3 now, when we first meet i was 5'0.well your still taller then me"

"True, well lets watch more T.v shall we, makes me wonder what everyone is doing now back in Mar"

"I know, who knows some of the people you knew might show up one day"

"I guess your right"

Hikaru and Rolan cuddle each other while watching a movie on t.v.

"Hikaru, we've been together for three years now, and we still have strong feelings for each other"

"Yeah your defently right on that, Hey i have a idea, lets go out clubing later"

"ok, but what's that?"

Hikaru switches the T.v off.

"Well clubing is where you get to meet new people, you drink alcahol and dance, my mom has been taking Candice too them alot, infact thats where they are now but down east at butlins, theirs a music group gonna be their also, so yeah i'm sure you'll like it"

"I guess, so is this why i was given a pass port by your mom last week"

"Yes, that pass port is to get you in clubs, it's to show that your 18 years old or older"

"Ok, we'll go out then"

"Ok, well i'll shower now and get ready, your to do the same once i'm done ok"

"Ok, i'll just sit here and wait till your done"

Rolan puts the t.v back on and watches xfactor.

hours later Rolan finishes drying his hair and puts on his going out, out fit Hikaru sits waiting for Rolan she never knew Rolan would take so long to get ready. Rolan goes down stairs and walks up to Hikaru.

"So what do you think"

"You look smart Rolan, now lets get going before it gets too late"

Rolan and Hikaru go out downtown.

the next day Hikaru wakes up and goes down stairs hearing a knock on the door, she was still very tired from the night out. she opens the door and sees a blond haired guy with a pink haired women at the door, Rolan walk down stairs and sees that their stood Ginta and Dorothy.

"Hi you two must be the new neibours, i'm Hikaru"

"Hi, i'm Ginta and this here is my girlfriend Dorothy, we thought we would greet our next door neibour, and i see Rolan is here too"

"You know my boyfriend"

"Yes, he used to fight on the evil side in Mar, but he didn't seem evil, he was a goof ball that was late for the awr games, and made a sailor guy mr Hook fight princess Snow, he also ran away screaming like a girl when Alviss attacked him,  
my girlfriend Dorothy game to Earth last year"

"I see, and that is pretty funny Ginta, but i think your embrassing Rolan, well Rolan is a nice guy now, so you don't have to worry about him, well it's nice to meet you both"

"Same for you Hikaru, well we better be off we need to unpack our stuff"

Ginta and Dorothy walk off, Hikaru shuts the door and turns to Rolan who looks embrassed.

"Looks like our new neibours are people you know all ready Rolan, and please don't be embrassed it's pretty funny"

"Yeah, and i can't help it, it's true what Ginta said too, but i did fight my battle still and won, but i lost to Alviss on the second match,  
he locked me in a spare with my guardian arm, i hope they don't think i'm evil, cause i'm not, but yet again, Dorothy would think i'm a perv and Ginta well he'll just find me stupid still"

"I see, well i'm gonna get breakfast made, then i'll find something we can do"

"Ok, well i'll just get ready then, i'm still in my pjs"

in the afternoon Rolan sits in his room holding a box. Hikaru walks in to see what Rolan wanted.

"Ok so what did you want to ask me Rolan"

"Well now that your 18, i was wanting to ask you, if you will marry me"

"Of course i will Rolan"

Hikaru walks up to Rolan and kisses him on the cheek making him blush, Rolan takes the ring out the box and places it on Hikaru's finger.

Rolan and Hikaru go into a deep kiss.

I won't say what happens next sadly i don't write that stuff.

Next Day Hikaru wakes up finding her self in Rolan's room, she got up and put's her clothes back on, and walks out the room to take a shower after last night, she didn't quite understand what came over her and Rolan.

Hikaru steps into the shower and washes her self after she cleaned she had putten clean clothes on and went down stairs to cook.  
2 Hours later Rolan goes downstairs up to Hikaru.

"Morning Hikaru, i wonder what was up with us last night"

"I know, but it was fun aways, well, i better clean, mom and Candice will be home tomorrow, i wonder if Candice is having any luck meeting the guy of her dreams i know my mom is trying her best to help her out by taking her to night clubs"

"Yeah, well i'm sure Candice will meet her match, it just takes time, it took me 18 years to meet someone and that was you Hikaru"

Hikaru blushes

"Well when mom gets back i'm gonna ask her if i can stay with you in your room from now on, after last night i really liked staying in the same room as you"

"Ok, i'm fine with it, but we'll have to see what Maya says, well I have to let her know that where engaged also"

"Yeah"

Rolan and Hikaru kiss.

To be continued

well next chapter Hikaru, asks her mother about her staying in the same room as Rolan and Candice gets a new boyfriend called Tom who looks like Phantom. 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The next day at night Maya walks threw the door with Candice, Hikaru and Rolan are in the living room watching Titanic.

Candice runs up to Rolan and Hikaru.

"Guess what i have a date with a guy named Tom, he looks like Phantom"

"That's really good news Candice, look at this"

Hikaru shows Candice the ring on her hand.

"Rolan asked me to marry him a few days ago and i accepted, also Ginta and Dorothy are the new neiybours"

"Wow, i remember those two all right"

Maya walks in the living room.

"You've done well keeping the place tidy Hikaru"

"Mom, look"

Hikaru goes up to Maya and shows her the ring.

"Rolan asked me to marry him, and i accepted"

"Concrats for the two of you, i trust Rolan so i'm ok with you both getting married"

"Also mom, i um, can i stay with Rolan now in his room"

"Well your 18, so i see no problems with it, so sure, we can change your old room into a spare room"

"Thank's mom, your the best"

Hikaru hugs her mother.

Candice drags Rolan into the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you"

"What is it, you better not ask if me and Hikaru have done this and that again, we've all ready done every thing in romance"

"What, you mean you sleept with her too"

"Maybe, i wish you won't be to nosey Candice"

"I can't help it Rolan, i've known you since you where 10 years old so i'm just seeing how your doing and stuff, well i'm going to bed, me and Maya havn't getten much sleep, and sorry if i upset you Rolan,i won't ask any more"

"Don't worry about it, but just don't ask me all the time on what me and Hikaru do,it really isn't right"

"Ok, well night, i have a date tomorrow"

Candice wonders off.

Rolan goes back into the living room and sits next to Hikaru.

"Where did your mom go"

"She went to bed, she was very tired, so what did Candice want you for"

"She was being nosey as usaual she brought up the subject about us sleeping together and i said maybe, i mean i wasn't gonna tell her what we did, it's really not her place to hear it"

"Your right, well tomorrow i'll move my things into your room, since my mom is letting me stay with you"

"I'll help you out"

Rolan puts a arm round Hikaru.

"Ok, it shouldn't take us long"

"True, I love you Hikaru"

"I love you too Rolan"

Rolan and Hikaru kiss

To be continued

sorry that this chapter is short

next chapter Candice takes Hikaru to see a doctor, What will Rolan say when he heres the news and how will Maya act. also i won't be updateing as much now, 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 months later Hikaru is stuck sitting at the doctors with Candice.

"Why did you drab me down here Candice, their must be a reason"

"Look, it's for your own health, you've been ill for three months now so you need to see a doctor, Rolan also asked me to take you here, he's worried about you"

"I'm sure i'll be fine Candice"

The Doctor goes up to Hikaru.

"Ok we'll see you now Hikaru, Candice can you wait here, we'll see to the girl"

"Sure thing, but let me know what's wrong with her, she's been throwing up every morning and seems to be having alot of moodswings"

"Ah i think i know the problem i'll do tests to make sure"

the doctor walks off with Hikaru.

Candice sits and reads a magazine while waiting.

"I wonder if Rolan did sleep with Hikaru after all when me and Maya were away, i guess i'll find out if what i think is true"

1 hour later Hikaru goes up to Candice with the doctor.

"So what's wrong with her Doctor"

"It's nothing, she's just pregnant"

"So i did guess right, thanks doctor, now come Hikaru, you need to tell you mother this and Rolan, hm what will Rolan say, oh well"

"I'll tell my mother only Candice, i want you to tell Rolan, I'm to sceared to, and i know my mother wants a grandkid so i know i'll be save telling her"

"Fine i'll tell Rolan for you, first are you keeping it, i heard in your world you get the choice if you want to keep the child or have a absion"

"Well i'm keeping it, i don't like the Absions, i would hate to have a child be killed"

"Ok then"

twenty minutes later Candice and Hiakru walk threw the door, Hikaru goes upstairs to her mothers room, Candice goes into the living room to talk to Rolan.

"So what did the doctor say about Hikaru"

"How should i say this"

"It isn't bad is it"

"I don't know depends what you say about it, right well, Hikaru is"

"Hikaru is what"

"she's pregnant"

"What!!"

Rolan faints.

"Ok that went bad"

upstairs in Maya's room.

"Mom, you know how you said you wanted a grandchild"

"Yes dear"

"Well, i'm pregnant, 3 months into it"

"Wow that's good news Hikaru"

Maya goes over and hugs Hikaru, Candice runs in the room

"We have a problem, Rolan fainted"

Maya laughs.

"My husband did the same thing when he found out i was pregnant with Hikaru, Rolan should be fine"

"What if Rolan isn't happy about having a child mom"

"I'm sure he'll be ok with it, he's just shocked well your father was when he fainted"

"Actually Rolan was shocked"

"See Candice gave you the answer"

"Well i'm gonna go and see him then"

couple of hours later, Rolan opens his pink eyes and sees Hikaru next to him.

"What just happened"

"You fainted Rolan"

"I did, so what Candice said, is it true are you"

"Yes i am, and i'm keeping it to"

Rolan sits up

"I think i banged my head it hurts, well if your happy having a child Hikaru, i am also, but you do relise that raiseing a child is alot of hard work right?"

"Yeah i know, but i'm just happy, because it's your child i'm carrying, i wonder what he or she will be like"

"Hikaru, i'm sure you'll find out, um when ever it's born"

"6 months, i'm all ready 3 months pregnant, that might explain why i've been putting weight on"

"Well i'll stay by your side then, i'll do what ever i can to help out, but what are you going to do about College"

"I don't know, i might have to drop out for a while when i reach 8 months so i don't miss much, well when it get's closer to the time we could think on baby names now up till the time, well i know if we have a boy i would like to call him after my father Kouyou, so if it turns out to be a girl you can name it"

"Sounds fair to me, well if it's a girl we could name her after my mother but, i'll have to try and remember what my mother is called wait i know now her name was Rikku but people called her Neko for short so what do you think"

"Sounds fine to me, well looks like we have names picked then, but why did your mother get called Neko"

"I'll tell you another day, it's pretty embrassing"

"Ok just take your time then, and Rolan, i know you'll be a good father to our child"

Rolan blushes

To be continued

next chapter 3 months later Hikaru goes for a scan and then goes shopping with Candice, Rolan stays home to help Maya clean.

sadly this story later on Rolan goes back to mar with the others and Hikaru and theirs a bit of a journey in it, i have alot of this story writen out all ready. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 months later

Hikaru wakes up Rolan was all ready up. Hikaru stands up and gets her clothes on, she goes downstairs and goes into the kitchen where Rolan and Candice are Maya is busy cooking.

"Morning everyone"

Hikaru sits at the table.

"so Hikaru, do you want to go shopping after the doctors"

"Sure Candice, lately i'm finding it hard to move, this prrgancy is hard"

"It will be, you and Rolan will be parents in three months time"

"I know seems like the months have gone by quick doesn't it, i know me and Rolan are getting married next year,  
Candice i want you to be my brides maid, i know Tom is Rolan's best man"

"Yeah"

"So how are you feeling Hikaru"

"I'm fine, i was in alot of pain last night, i think it could be our child kicking me"

Maya turns to Hikaru.

"It will be Hikaru dear now you know how i felt when i was pregnant with you, it will happen alot now"

"I know, well at least i know it's a live"

after breakfast Hikaru and Candice go off to the doctors. later in the doctors room the doctor scans hikaru to make sure the child was doing ok, Candice stood next to the doctor.

"So how's it doing doctor"

"Your Child looks healthy so you shouldn't have any problems, i can't really tell what it's gender is, so i can't really tell you"

"It's ok, i can just wait till he of she is born"

Hikaru gets up and walks off with candice to do shopping.

"You know Hikaru, i'm looking forward to your Child being born, it will be nice th have a child around"

"yeah, i just, alittle sceared when that day comes you know, Rolan's to sceared to be around when i do give birth so good chance i'll be alone"

"Not really, i could be with you, just remember Rolan is problely just nerves about having a child so, thats problely why he's sceared to be around, who knows he might change his mind and be with you on the day"

"I hope your right Candice, well lets get this done i need to get some rest when we get back, i get very tried easily with this pregancy"

"I understand"

At Maya's house Alviss, mr hook and Larry apear in front of Rolan and Maya.

"What brings you guys here"

"It's ok Maya i know these guys"

"Nice to see you again Rolan, so where are Candice and Hikaru"

"Their out, Hikaru went to the doctors and then she went shopping with Candice"

Mr Hook goes up to Rolan.

"Why is she at the doctor"

"It's a secret"

Alviss laughs

"I think i know, you got Hikaru pregnant didn't you Rolan"

"Yes, but i didn't really want to think of it, i'm not ready, but i'm letting Hikaru have the child any ways, she wants it and i'm willing to do anything for her"

"Wow you really have changed Rolan, well Mr Hook and Larry are going back to Mar but i'm staying here on earth, i missed Ginta so you'll be seeing more of me"

Larry takes him and Mr Hook back.

"I see, well if you follow me Alviss i'll take you to Ginta now, he lives next door"

Rolan takes Alviss to Ginta's house.

To be continued

next chapter 3 months later Hikaru goes in labour Candice moves out to live with Tom, 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3 months later Rolan, Maya and Candice watch T.v, Hikaru struggles to walk down stairs,

"Candice i need help"

Candice gets up and goes upstairs to Hikaru.

"What is it Hikaru"

"I need to get to hospital quick"

"Right"

Candice helps Hikaru downstairs to the living room.

"Maya, we need to get Hikaru to the hospital i think she's in labour"

"I am in Labour"

"Right"

Rolan gets up and helps Candice take Hikaru to the car, Maya gets in and starts the car off, Rolan and Candice sit in the back with Hikaru.

"So are you gonna go in with her Rolan"

"Yeah i will, Hikaru needs me"

9 hours later Candice and Maya sit in the waiting room waiting for news on Hikaru, Rolan goes up to Maya and Candice.

"How is she Rolan"

"She's ok, the doctors are just doing test on the child and taking Hikaru to a room so you can see her soon"

"What she have"

"You'll see Candice, but the doctors are doing tests on the child because, it has cat ears, sadly it's my fault i forgot to mention to you all that the neko line ran threw my family line, my mother was alo so half Neko so if must of came from her"

"Well it sounds cute, having a Neko child"

"I guess"

the doctor goes up to Rolan,

"You can all see Hikaru now, shes down that hall in room 36, we finished doing test on the child and it's perfectly fine"

"Thanks, i guess i get to see mine and Hikaru's child better now"

Rolan, Candice and Maya walk off down the hall, they find door 36 and walk in Hikaru was resting Candce runs by Hikarus bed side and picks up the child

"So are you gonna tell us now Rolan what it is, boy or girl"

"I guess i'll tell you since Hikaru is resting, well it's a girl, her name is Neko, we were gonna call her Rikku but, we dedided Neko would sute her better"

"She's soo adorable, i love the cute ears, nice and fluffy"

Neko had alittle bit of blond hair her fluffy ears match her hair.

"So what colour eyes does she have Rolan"

"I don't know , just stop asking me stupid questions Candice"

Maya goes over to look at her grand daughter.

"Wow, she is cute"

Rolan sweet drops and goes by Hikaru's bed side.

"Rolan Neko has Brown eyes she just woke up"

"Ok, i'm just waiting for Hikaru to wake up"

Hikaru wakes up.

"Rolan, how is Neko"

"She's fine Candice is holding her"

"That's good"

Hikaru sits up, Candice hands Hikaru Neko.

"You know Hikaru, you and Rolan have a beautiful daughter"

"Thanks Candice, but, it makes me, think, will Neko get bullied for being half humen and half cat"

"You know Hikaru, i've been thinking the same thing, my mother was half Neko also but she didn't get bullied back in mar, but that could be differnt with earth"

"Yeah, well looks like we have our selfs a flower girl for the wedding throw, mom can carry Neko at our wedding"

"That's a good Idea, so when are you allowed aback home Hikaru"

"In a few days time"

"I see, well i'll make sure to come and visit you both"

"Thanks Rolan"

3 days later Hikaru is now home Hikaru sits and feeds Neko, theirs a know on the door, Rolan goes to answer it and it was Ginta, Dorothy and Alviss

"Um hi guys"

"Hi Rolan we just came by to see if we can see the child"

"Sure you can"

Ginta, Dorothy and Alviss walk in Candice walks down stairs with a couple of sute cases.

"We'll i'm off, to move in with Tom, i'll come and visit one day, also i'm planning on going back to mar in a few years time"

"Ok Candice, try and stay in touch"

"I will, Let Maya know i left"

Candice walks out the house. Rolan goes into the living room with Ginta, Dorothy and Alviss.

Hikaru puts the bottle down.

"Hi Guys"

"hi Hikaru, we just came to see the little one, what's her name"

"Neko"

"She's soo cute isn't she Ginta, look at the cute little ears"

"i see why you called her Neko Rolan, i'm suprised my old enermy would have a cute neko daughter"

"thanks Alviss"

Rolan blushes

To be continued

next chapter 1 year later Rolan and Hikaru get married also Neko says her first word. 


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

1 year later Hikaru get's ready for her wedding. Maya had Neko with her.

Rolan stands in the church waiting for Hikaru, Maya sits near the front, with Neko on her knee.

Neko has long blond hair same hair style as rolan her cat ears are alot lot fluffier. and has brown eyes.

Hikaru walks threw the church up to Rolan.

"Our day has finally come Hikaru"

"Yes it has, i've waited this day for ages"

Tom starts saying all this stuff, (yes Candice boyfriend works at the church lol)

"So Rolan would you take Hikaru as your wife"

"I do"

"Hikaru, will you take Rolan as your Husband"

"I do"

"Right you may kiss the bride Rolan"

Rolan and Hikaru kiss, Alviss and Dorothy cry with happinese so does Maya. Rolan and Hikaru break the kiss and they walk out the church holding hands.

Later Out side Maya hands Rolan Neko.

"Thank you Maya, i hope she wasn't any trouble was she"

"Nah, she's a good girl"

"Daddy"

Hikaru turns to Rolan.

"She said her first word Rolan"

"Yeah, when we get home lets teach her some new words"

"I agree, lets go home Rolan, now that we have our own place let's spend alittle time together as a family"

Rolan and hiakru walk home carrying Neko also.

Next day Rolan stays home cleaning, Hikaru takes Neko out to the park. two girls where their also that used to bully Hikaru.

both girls go up to Hikaru.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Hikaru"

"Tina, what brings you out here"

"We were just taking a walk, so who's the kid"

"She's my daughter"

"Wow, your cool after all, sorry that we picked on you at school, we were nothing more then a couple of stupid teens so i guess you married to that angel guy, or what ever his name is"

"yes i did, you know if you guys are looking for a boyfriend i have a male friend thats singal"

"Tina has a boyfriend but i don't so maybe you could intoduce him to me"

"Of course i will Rika, well i know you'll like him"

"Ok, well can you get him to meet me at the cafe,tomorrow at 9.00 am"

"I'll tell him, oh yeah his name is Alviss just so you know his name, well i better head home Neko needs her dinner"

"Well we'll see you around Hikaru"

Tina and Rika walk off, Neko goes up to Hikaru.

"I want to go home mommy"

"Ok Neko"

Hikaru picks Neko up and walks home.

"Mommy"

"Yes"

"I want alittle brother or sister to play with"

"You'll get one one day Neko, right now, me and your dad still have to finsh decorateing the house"

few minutes later Hikaru walks in the house and sees Candice in the living room.

"Hi Hikaru, thought i would come and visit"

"Hi Candice"

Hikaru puts Neko on the chair.

"Can you watch Neko for me Candice i need to talk to Rolan, then i need to make a phone call to Alviss"

"Sure, i don't mind, Neko has grown alot since i last saw her well i saw her yesterday at the wedding"

"Yeah, well Neko knows how to talk now, but she only knows some words"

Hikaru walks off to look for Rolan.

Hikaru walks into the kithen and sees Rolan washing dishes.

"Rolan we need to talk"

"What is it Hikaru"

"Neko asked me that see wants a brother or sister and i really don't know what to do I was hopeing to leave it another 3 years, but i guess it would be horrible if she was a only child like i was, i was lonely and had no one to play with"

"I see what you mean, well we can't really do much at the minute lets see what happens once we get the house done"

"Good idea, well i need to make a phone call back in a sec, oh and can you bathe Neko"

"Ok, i'll just finish doing the dishes"

To be continued

next chapter 3 years later Hikaru is pregant, Rolan takes Neko to her new school. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3 years later Rolan helps to dress Neko up for her first day of school. Hikaru went to see a doctor.

"Do i have to go to school daddy"

"Well your mother says you have too, to learn, so you can get a good job and stuff"

"But you never went to school"

"Well that's cause i'm from the world of Mar and they have no schools their we had to learn on our own exept i did get alittle help, now turn round so i can brush your hair"

"Ok, i'm just scared daddy, what if the other kids pick on me for being different"

"Don't worry Hikaru spork to the teacher about it and the teacher said she'll keep an eye on you"

Rolan brushes Neko's long blond hair.

"Right that's about it i think, lets get going"

Rolan puts the brush down and holds Neko's hand.

At the doctors Hikaru sits and waits for her results, the doctor goes up to Hikaru.

"Good news, your pregnant"

"I thought so, thanks Doctor, my daughter should be happy, shes been wanting a younger brother or sister since she was 1"

Hikaru walks out the docters and heads home, at the school, Rolan takes Neko to the class room she was gonna be in till she's 8.

"Now be a good girl towards the other kids Neko, i'll come and pick you up later"

"Ok daddy, and i'll be good"

"Ok bye Neko"

"bye bye daddy"

Rolan heads off home.

Neko walks around the class room she was getting werid looks off other kids instead of playing with the toys.

"Look theirs a kitty girl"

"Yeah what a odd girl"

"Now children leave Neko alone it's not her fault she was born with cat ears, her dad is from another world or so i was told, she gets the ears from her grandmother so be nice"

"Thanks, miss Umi"

"Your welcolm Neko, if any of the kids pick on you, let me know ok"

"Ok"

at Hikaru and Rolan's house, Rolan walks in and see Hikaru tidying away some of Neko's toys that she left lying around.  
Hikaru stops cleaning and turns to Rolan.

"Rolan i've seen the doctor and where having a second child"

"That's good news Hikaru, we'll have to tell Neko later"

"Yeah, but Rolan"

"What is it Hikaru"

"Um can you help me clean Neko's mess up"

"Sure i will"

Rolan and Hikaru tidy up Neko's mess.

"Neko sure has alot of toys doesn't she"

"Yeah, she does, it's Candice that gave her most of them, maybe we should throw the broken ones out to make more room, Neko doesn't play with the broken ones any more"

"Ok i guess we could do that. so how many months is your pregnancy"

"3 months, kinda funny, cause thats when i found i was pregnant last time with Neko"

couple of hours Rolan goes to pick Neko up from school, when he went into the class room he could hear Neko laughing.  
he saw two kids toughing her fluffy ears.

"That tickles , please stop"

"Your ears are really soft throw"

Rolan goes over to Neko.

"So are you ready to come home Neko"

the two kids stop toughing Neko's ears.

"Yes i'm ready"

Neko holds onto Rolan's hand and walk off

"You know Neko, i have good news for you"

"Yay, what is it i hope my wish is coming true"

"Hm well it has"

"Really, you mean Mommy is pregnant"

"Yup, and you know what that means right"

"Yeah, it's means i'm gonna have a little brother or sister"

"Thats a good girl, your pretty smart for your age you know that Neko"

"I'm just soooo happy"

"So did any one bully you today"

"Nope i actually made friends, i like school daddy"

"thats good to hear Neko, you know your mother was bullied all the time at school"

"She was, well that's mean of them"

To be continued

next chapter is 10 years later. this fanific is almost over. basacally Rolan and Hikaru meet Larry and they ask him to take them back to Mar based on Neko's friends moving away and her getting bullied for being half cat. 


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

10 yeras later Neko is 14 years old now, she has a little brother now also he looks alot like Rolan same eye colour same hair colour and style,

"Mom, Dad i'm home"

Neko walks threw the door all dirty. Rolan walks up to Neko.

"What happend, why are you covered in mud"

"This guy pushed me in the mud and started laughing, i'm getting sick of Will picking on me so what if i'm different, not only that my friends moved far away threw the years and i have none now"

"Go up stairs and clean up before your mother sees you, we'll try and sort something out"

"Thanks Dad"

Neko runs up stairs to clean up.

Rolan goes into the living room.

"Neko was pushed in the mud today"

"not again,oh and Rolan can you ground Neko till she does her room"

"Ok i'll tell her, i guess we have told her many times and she doesn't listen, well i'm goona wait for Koyou then, Koyou looks alot like me when i was a child you know"

"He does, then that means you were a cute child then Rolan"

Rolan blushes

"Thanks"

Koyou walks into the living room.

"Where's Neko"

"Upstairs cleaning her self"

"Let me guess, Will pushed her in the mud again"

"Yup"

"Why can't that jark just leave my sister alone"

"Well i'm gonna go and see to Neko, and tell her she's grounded"

Rolan goes up stairs into Neko's room, which was a mess.

"Neko, your mother wants me to ground you till you do your room"

"But why, i like living in a mess"

"I'm sorry Neko, but i agree with your mother you know, i'm trying to stay clam about this, now the reason your ill alot is because you live in a messy room, so you have a choice to be ill alot or be like the rest of us nice and healthy"

"I'll decide, i hate being ill so i'll tidy ok, their happy now"

"You have one bad attude problem"

"can you blame me, it's the bullys that has me like this, if i didn't have these"

Neko points at her ears.

"Maybe i wouldn't get bullied so much"

"You leave me no choce Neko, your grounded for a week for the bad attitute, i'm sorry but, it's for the best"

Rolan walks off. Neko cries

"I wish i would be nice to mom and dad more,i have to do something to stop being grounded so much"

Hikaru walks in Neko's room.

"Neko, Larry should be coming by later, would you feel any better if larry took us in this house back to mar,  
where Candice and the rest went to last week"

"Only if i'm not the only Neko girl their like this place"

"Theirs alot of Neko humens in Mar so do you want to live in Mar"

"Sure"

"Ok then i'll let Larry know to take us their, oh you'll also get to meet your grandmother again she went to mar also"

"Thanks mom, by the way am i still grounded for a week"

"Sadly yes, it's up to your dad if he'll un ground you, but your still grounded till the room is done"

"Ok well let me know when we go to mar maybe i'll be more happy then"

"I'll let you know"

Hikaru walks off Neko lays in bed still crying Neko falls a sleep moments later.

To be continued

ok next chapter Larry takes Rolan, Hikaru, Koyou and Neko to mar in their home, also Alviss son gets his eye on Neko even throw he's 13 


	17. Chapter 17

ok this the last chapter i'm out of ideas on this story. 50 first dates and chibi i'll update later

chapter 17

Hikaru sits downstairs watching t.v with Koyou, Rolan walks in the living room and sits next to Hikaru.

"How's Neko"

"She's fallen asleep, i think maybe i was alittle too hard on her, i think i'll just unground her, after shes done her room"

"I see well i'll let you decide on that"

Larry appears in rolan and hikaru's living room.

"Are you both ready for me taking you back to mar in this house"

"Yes where ready. please take us to mar larry"

"Ok. here we go then"

Larry uses a very powerful arm that teleports the house with them in to mar.

"Ok i'm done, if you want to go back to earth let me know"

"I doupt we will, me and rolan only moving to mar for Neko"

"Ok then, well come and see me any time then"

Larry teleports out the house back to his tower.

"Hikaru, i'm gonna go out for abit, i'm gonna visit Phantom's grave"

"Can i come dad"

"Sure Koyou, i'll teach you how to use arms too, later"

"coolies"

Rolan and Koyou go out, upstairs Neko wakes up and starts doing her room.

2 hours later Neko goes downstairs into the living room.

"I'm done tidying, can i go out"

"Go on right ahead, you'll be suprised, where not on earth anymore where now gonna live here on mar"

"Really, thanks mom, i'll go and check it out"

Neko runs out the house.

"Wow this place is to beautiful, and dad used to live here, i wonder why he wanted to leave it"

"maybe i can tell you"

Neko turns around and sees Alviss with his son.

"Alviss, i missed you sooo much"

"i missed you too Neko, um i'd like you to meet my son Athrun he's 1 year younger then you"

"Nice to meet you Neko"

"You to Athrun, um is my parents right about this place having nekos around"

"Yes, in fact, i'll introduce you to Chaton she's a neko also but she has a tail to. while you don't so she's more cat like"

"I see, so where is this Chaton you speak off i need to see for my self that i'm not the only neko"

"Athrun take Neko to see Chaton while i go and find Bell, and Neko i'll tell you later about why your father wanted to leave mar"

"Ok dad, this way Neko"

"Right, and thanks alviss"

Athrun takes Neko to see Chaton.

The end

sadly i'm out of ideas on this story as you can tell i had no clue how to finish it. well now that this fic is done i'll try and update 50 first dates and chibi soon as i can lately i've been very busy


End file.
